


О чем думают женщины

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: BL -Boys' Love
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	О чем думают женщины

**Author's Note:**

> BL - [Boys' Love](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AF%D0%BE%D0%B9)

Хиде зашел в комнату отдыха только затем, чтобы взять кофе из автомата, но, заметив Аччана на диване в углу, невольно замер, отхлебывая из стаканчика. Аччан как обычно читал. Это было занятно. Хиде вообще занимал Аччан своей непредсказуемостью временами. Вот, например, кто бы мог подумать в школе, что тот самый печально известный старшеклассник Атсуши Сакураи, который только и искал случая, чтобы прогулять занятия, а когда не получалось, нагло спал прямо на парте в классе, внезапно увлечется чтением? Да еще и не манги, а каких-то заумных книжек. Это все Имаи со своим влиянием, не иначе. Мастеркласс «перевоспитай хулигана собственным примером».  
Впрочем, сейчас Аччан читал именно мангу, и это было второй причиной, по которой Хиде было так любопытно. Манга и нынешний Аччан как-то слабо сочетались в его представлении.  
– Что читаешь? – спросил Хиде через пару минут, поняв, что Аччан так увлекся, что не замечает его присутствия. Тот и правда вздрогнул, поднимая глаза, непонимающе посмотрел на Хиде и только через пару секунд сообразил, о чем его спросили. Он поднял книжку, демонстрируя обложку и заранее смущенно улыбаясь. На обложке холодный красавец в костюме держал за плечи глазастого длинноволосого юношу в расстегнутой до пупа рубашке. О том, что это юноша, а не девушка, говорило только демонстративное отсутствие грудей.  
– «Запретная любовь»? – поразился Хиде. – Серьезно? Это вообще про что?  
– Это BL, – пояснил Аччан. Хиде задумчиво отпил кофе. Аббревиатура была вроде знакомой, но…  
– Извращения какие-то?  
– Нет, это что-то из жизни гомосексуалов.  
– Ааа… – протянул Хиде. – Понятно.  
Не особо-то ему было понятно.  
– Ну и как там… у них?  
Аччан с сомнением покачал головой.  
– Как-то не очень правдоподобно.  
– Ну, это же манга, – философски вздохнул Хиде. Кто будет требовать полной реалистичности от манги.  
– Дело еще в том… – Аччан нахмурился и перелистнул пару страниц, – дело в том, что это все пишут женщины.  
– Про гомосексуалов? – уточнил Хиде. – Женщины?  
– Ну да. В общем… Это такая феминистическая штука. Как я понимаю.  
Хиде задумчиво потер пальцем уголок глаза и наконец сел на стул напротив Аччана.  
– Женщины, читая такую мангу, могут поставить себя на место пассивного персонажа и… сексуально раскрепоститься. Представить себя тем, кто может первым предложить секс. Или отказаться от приставаний. Или еще что-то такое. В теории.  
– А что, без манги они не могут этого сделать?  
– Наверное, нет. Сам подумай.  
– Ну, женщины сейчас такие…  
– Может, как раз из-за вот такой манги. Говорят, это очень популярно.  
Хиде залпом допил кофе и, прицелившись, кинул стаканчик в стоящую в углу урну. Попал.  
– Понятно. Ну, а тебе-то это зачем? Ты же не сексуально закрепощенная женщина.  
– Мне интересно, что они чувствуют. Женщины. Как у них это все вообще работает.  
Хиде хмыкнул. Это все объясняло: Аччан в попытках понять загадочных женщин и поисках новых способов развести на секс.  
– Одно знаю точно: им очень нравится, когда вы с Имаи-куном обнимаетесь. Как думаешь, на месте кого они себя представляют?  
– Мы и с тобой обнимаемся, – ответил Аччан, невольно начиная улыбаться. – И они тоже всегда в восторге.  
– Теперь я буду думать об этом каждый раз, когда ты меня щупаешь. Люби товарищей по группе – дай возможность фанаткам сексуально раскрепоститься!  
Он поднялся.  
– Ты еще пока тут?  
Аччан вздохнул, взвесив книжку на ладони.  
– Да, нужно дочитать и вернуть это Мичико-сан. Но мне не очень нравится сюжет. Младший герой какой-то…  
Хиде вопросительно поднял бровь, и Аччан снова вздохнул, неловко усмехаясь.  
– Да, наверное, любая из женщин, с которыми я встречался, была мужественней и решительней этого размазни. Он только и делает, что переживает, ест, опять переживает и плачет. Постоянно. И никогда не знает, чего именно он хочет.  
Хиде прикусил губу, чтобы ненароком не рассмеяться.  
– Может быть, концепция BL немного изменилась уже? – сказал он, направляясь к двери. – Ну, знаешь, современным женщинам необязательно ассоциировать себя именно с пассивным персонажем. Так что, возможно, в сюжете твоей жизни ты вовсе не красавец в костюме, а вот этот большеглазый паренек с обложки? Даже похож. Немного.  
Он обернулся, чтобы поймать шокированный взгляд Аччана, хихикнул и вышел за дверь.  
Ох, Аччан. Занятный он все-таки тип, любит позагоняться на внезапные темы. Разве же может мужчина понять, о чем думают женщины? Это ж не в силах человеческих, хоть всю мангу на свете перечитай.


End file.
